Sweet Sixteen
by August08
Summary: Mikey throws a party for his brothers for their one year topside anniversary and their sweet sixteen mutation day.


**A/N**: Happy mutation day to the 2012 TMNT!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

Michelangelo stared at the calendar that hung on his bedroom wall. The next day's date was circled in red. September 29th. Tomorrow would mark the one year anniversary that Splinter had allowed him and his brothers to venture to the surface. So much had happened since then; they had all grown so much. They had discovered the existence of alien life through the Kraang, they had learned the importance of family and the difference between good and evil through fighting the Foot. Leonardo had become a more experienced and confident leader from their many battles with their ever growing array of enemies, even though Raphael constantly questioned every decision he made; however, Leonardo quickly learned that being the leader meant that the decisions you make and your leadership will be challenged at times, and to not be discouraged by it but to learn from it.

Leonardo wasn't the only one who grew from their experiences topside, Donatello's technical skills also grew while learning about the Kraang technology that they managed to scavenge; hence Metalhead. Albeit the small metal robot turtle was annoyingly loud and clumsy, it did help in decoding the messages from the Kraang's communication orb about the Technodrome's attack on Earth. Donatello was always coming up with new ways of fighting off the Kraang. His best invention-in Michelangelo's eyes- was the Shellraiser; their supped up subway car assault vehicle. It was also through figuring out how to fight off the Kraang that Donatello's feelings for April became painfully obvious and no matter what Raphael said, Donatello was determined to make April like him.

Michelangelo sighed as he thought back on their final battle with the Kraang. It had been a tough fight, for both the brothers and Splinter. Their master and father had only said that he had learned some things from the Shredder, but he never specified what those things were; but whatever they were, they made him very sad. Michelangelo drummed his fingers against his plastron as he thought about what he could do to make tomorrow special for his family. So many ideas went through his mind he didn't have time to pick a favorite one. Another thought occurred to him. Tomorrow would be their sixteenth mutation day.

"Party!" Michelangelo sang.

That was it! He would throw a party. After all, it was their sweet sixteen. Michelangelo hummed in thought. Getting his brothers out of the lair so he could decorate and have everything ready was going to be tough. But, he did have Splinter and April to help him. Michelangelo jumped off his bed and ran out of his room, heading straight for Splinter's room in the dojo. He slid to a stop in front of the door and calmed himself down enough to knock.

"Come in," Splinter answered.

Michelangelo took a deep breath and opened the door. He bowed slightly before stepping in further. Splinter looked up from his meditation. The look on his son's face told the ninja master that Michelangelo was excited about something.

"Is there something you needed, my son?" Splinter asked.

Before he spoke, Michelangelo slid the door closed and took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you could send Leo, Raph and Donnie out of the lair for a few hours tomorrow," he said. "It's our sweet sixteen and I wanted to surprise them with a party."

Splinter nodded in understanding. "Of course, Michelangelo, I will help in any way that I can."

Michelangelo beamed. "Thank you, Master Splinter," he said.

With a bow, the youngest left the room with a spring in his step. Splinter's ears twitched as he contemplated how he was going to get his sons out of the lair for a few hours.

* * *

The next day, Splinter called Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello into the dojo. Hoping that they hadn't done anything wrong, the three brothers stood at attention in front of their father.

"I have called you because I have noticed that you boys have come to neglect your patrols," Splinter said.

"But, Sensei," Leonardo started. "Since we took out the Kraang there's been no need to patrol."

"Do no underestimate your enemy, Leonardo," Splinter told his son calmly. "They have returned from countless defeats before, what makes this any different?"

Donatello thought about it for a moment before turning to his brother. "He's got a point, Leo," he said.

"He always has a point," Raphael muttered under his breath.

Splinter smiled. "So, today, you will spend the next four hours patrolling the city," he instructed.

"Four hours?!" the brothers exclaimed.

"But, Sensei," Leonardo began.

Splinter held up his hand, silencing his son. "Four hours," he repeated. "No more, no less."

"What about Mikey?" Raphael asked.

"He will join you when his chores are finished," Splinter answered smoothly. "Now, off with you."

Knowing that the conversation was over, the brothers bowed and left the dojo. Splinter put his hands behind his back and smiled. Four hours should be plenty of time for Michelangelo to make his preparations.

"I can't believe this," Raphael grumbled as he and his brothers made their way topside. "We have to patrol while Mikey gets to skip out because of chores. Splinter's never done that before."

"Maybe Mikey's room really needed to be cleaned," Donatello offered as they climbed up the ladder and through the manhole.

Leonardo was the first one up the ladder. "I don't care how messy his room is, Mikey should be up here with us."

Donatello was the second one through the manhole. "Do you get the feeling that something's going on?" he asked.

Raphael climbed up last. "Something's going on, alright. And this has Mikey written all over it."

"Well, there's no use in griping about it. Let's get this patrol over with," Leonardo told his brothers.

They headed for the rooftops and started their patrol.

* * *

Michelangelo grinned at his handiwork. The main area of the lair was completely decked out in birthday decorations. He had called and ordered four pizzas which April should be bringing any minute now. The four hours were almost up and Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael would be getting back soon. Five minutes to go. The sweet smell of pepperoni and cheese filled the lair and Michelangelo closed his eyes and savored the smell.

"Pizza's here," April announced as she walked up, carrying four large pizza boxes.

"Awesome!" Michelangelo said. He checked the clock. "And the guys will be getting back in three minutes."

April placed the boxes on the couch. "So, Leo, Donnie and Raph have no idea about this, right?" she asked.

"This is going to be the sweetest sweet sixteen _ever_," Michelangelo declared. "I have Leo's, Donnie's and Raph's favorite pizza, and mine, of course. I know Leo might be a bit bummed about missing Space Heroes due to the patrol Master Splinter sent him on, so I bought the complete first season on DVD for him."

"That's pretty cool," April commented. "I knew you bought Donnie a new hard drive for his computer since his old one is giving out."

Michelangelo smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. I had to get your help with that one," he said. "And I bought Raph a bunch of pet stuff for Spike."

Splinter walked out into the subway tunnel and saw his three other sons approaching. "Ah, my sons. How was your patrol?" he asked.

"Uneventful," Leonardo replied.

"Mikey wasn't there," Donatello added.

"The loser never even showed up," Raphael grumbled.

April and Michelangelo hid behind the couch and listened as Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael walked into the lair.

"What the?" Donatello asked.

Michelangelo and April jumped out of hiding. "Surprise!" they yelled. "Happy mutation day!"

The three older turtles were stunned silent. They looked at each other. Was it possible that they all had forgotten that today was their sixteenth mutation day?

"Well, I feel stupid," Raphael said, rubbing his neck.

Michelangelo trotted up with his presents and handed his brothers their gifts. Donatello looked guiltily down at the nicely wrapped present in his hands.

"We didn't get you anything," the purple masked turtle said.

Michelangelo looked at his brother in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"We didn't get you a present, bonehead," Raphael replied.

Michelangelo blinked. "But you have."

Leonardo frowned. "How?" he asked.

"Just by walking in the door you gave me the best present of all," Michelangelo answered.

Donatello, Raphael and Leonardo looked at each other in confusion as they tried to figure out their brother's cryptic message. Michelangelo sighed and went over to Leonardo and Raphael and threw his arms around each of their shoulders.

"You gave me your friendship and brotherhood," the youngest told his brothers. "That's the best gift of all."

Splinter and April smiled at Michelangelo's words. Donatello looked away and smiled softly, touched by his brother's words.

"Mikey," Leonardo started softly.

Raphael threw his arm around Michelangelo's head and pulled him into a playful headlock. "You bonehead," he said teasingly.

Michelangelo laughed. All he needed was his brothers by his side and he was happy with whatever life had to throw at him. The party went on and everyone loved their gifts. They ate pizza until they were sick and even Raphael sat down and watched season one of Space Heroes. Michelangelo smiled to himself. This really was the sweetest sweet sixteen ever.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


End file.
